The Cullen POV
by Lust.Is.Evanescent
Summary: What everyone really thinks of Bella and Edward


A/N; This is basically all the Cullen s POV of Edward and his refusal to kill Bella and her wanting to be a vampire

Disclaimer; I don't know why I have to do this ALL THE TIME, fine, I DO NOT OWN twilight and I don't know who owns it either...

ok that's a lie, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Summit...I guess...don't judge me!

Carlisle Cullen's POV Wow! I mean I know I have the highest level of restraint in this family...well I and Esme but I never thought I would see the day when one of

my boys would put himself in a situation so dangerous so abnormal if I didn't know Edward better I might have thought he was someone else,

I mean his bloodlust is not as strong as Jasper's or Emmett s but it s there all the same yet he has willingly chosen to torture himself daily

by inhaling the scent of Bella s blood which I have to say is pretty intoxicating, and not giving in to his natural instinct to bite and drain

I got to say I m proud of him though I don't think everyone in this family would agree with me. That's not the only thing on my mind though

there has been some decision made obviously by Bella alone, to turn into one of us I can t say I like it very much and I don't care if she's

doing it out of love for Edward but the only reason I voted yes was because Edward said he wasn't ready to live without Bella now I know

he or the other kids are not my biological children but I love them like they were and I m not ready to lose a son over the irrational decision

of an infatuated teenager or over a stupid vote, if changing her and being with her is going to make him want to live then so be it.

Esme Cullen's POV My Eddy is now a grown man, not like he wasn't one before but now he has finally found someone to love that will love him back, even if she

is human, I mean we don't get to choose who we love, love chooses us, I m not all the way comfortable with it but who am I to tell him who and

who not to love, it's not like when I met Carlisle he wasn t exactly human but yet I still loved him, the only thing I find perplexing is Bella s decision

to be changed into one of us, I mean with me and Carlisle it was different because I didn't have a choice I was about to die but with Bella

she is choosing death over life. I am the mother in our unusual family and therefore it is my sole responsibility to hold my family

together, when we had the vote, I picked yes because I weighed the pro's and con's in my head, if I had said no then the whole family would

have also said no and then Edward would continue in his sad, lonely existence and maybe might have done something bad to himself like

gone to the Volturi and the fallout in the family would have been awful but if I said yes, which I did then it would only take the life of one human girl

to keep Edward happy and my family together and that was a risk I was willing to take, I was glad to find that Carlisle also shared similar

concerns and was consoled when I talked to him, he always does that make me feel better, I m glad I m with him and I can only pray that Edward

and Bella be as happy as Carlisle and I.

Emmett Cullen's POV Gosh! Finally Eddy boy's got a lover, I mean mate and she's not what everyone expected but what the hell right? I mean how many vampires fall in love with

their food? at least now I can stop feeling guilty every time I m with Rosie and he's in the room looking all broody boy like, the last time, before

Bella I mean, the last time I asked him about how he feels not having a mate and all, he just shrugged and said that sometimes he actually

liked the loneliness that he had more time to himself, even though I couldn't read his mind I could tell he was lying because his face took on

that broody look, 'liked the loneliness?' I mean what kind of lie is that? it s the most pathetic and used lie I ve ever heard even for a 109 year

old vampire, when he met Bella, everyone thought that he was going to either kill her in school or when she was going home but he surprised

us all when he came back and said he wasn't going to kill her even though Alice had seen him kill her, we all had made promises to Carlisle

that we wouldn't hunt humans but sometimes it was just too tempting like that time we were living in Michigan and I um...how do I say this

...slipped and killed a girl in an alley, I know how strong the bloodlust is that s why I m proud of Ed, but I won't tell him that, Bella knows too

I guess that s why she's willing to make it easier on him by making him change her, I can't wait for a new member to join our family, I m tired

of seeing the same faces over and over and over again we need some fresh meat and I m glad its Bella.

Rosalie Hale's POV Edward this, Edward that everywhere I go in this god forsaken house, apart from when I m talking with Jasper of course, I m bombarded with talk about Edward like he's some kind of demi-god for Christ sakes all he did was not kill one, ONE bloody human and then was stupid enough

to fall for said human I mean I almost feel insulted, he chose her over me? not that I want to be with him I m with Emmett now but I

remember a while back...ok make that about 70 years back I tried to make him my mate but he blew me off and now he chose her over me

I mean you ve got to understand not like I m being vain or anything but I know I m more beautiful than her and would have felt a lot better if he

had picked someone who could compare or at the very least was my equal in beauty not that clumsy, careless human girl that for the life

or no life of me I can't understand why he won t kill already I mean ok fine I know I ve killed men but it was only those five and they deserved it

and apart from them I ve never killed anyone else, how come I m not as celebrated as my dear, dear stupid brother Edward huh?

he's probably killed more people than I have.

That stupid human girl, not only does she lack in beauty she obviously also lacks in the

department of brains, I mean turning into a vampire for Edward in the name of stupid love when she has a choice is not only suicidal, hopeless

and dense but stupid as well I mean if I were her, not that I want to be her or anything, I would leave this stupid fantasy that is Edward and

move on with my life but again I m talking of myself, my very brainy self oh well if she wants to damn herself then who am I to tell her no, its

not like I like her or anything...

Jasper Hale's POV I never thought I d see the day a vampire and a human became an item, I mean seriously? it s like watching a lion and its prey walk hand in hand

it s pretty odd, but hey we're talking about Edward here, king of odd, his level of restraint is I have to say admirable because I can't see

myself in his situation and not giving in but that's just me...how can he put himself through that kind of torture all the time? it s like he's

a vampire masochist, holding out for that long while being that close, it s got to do something to ya, even when we had that stupid party I couldn't

hold myself for more than twenty minutes, hell I couldn't even tell her happy birthday comfortably and Edward does it ALL FREAKIN' DAY its

gotta hurt, though now that Bella's decided to change into a vampire things have started to look a little brighter, I was so happy the day she

and Ed announced it, if she changed then the desire to kill her every time I see her wouldn t be there anymore, Hallelujah. Though I don't think

everyone in the family feels as happy as I do, I know that Alice is happy, I mean its pretty obvious why, she'll be getting a friend, sister and if

Bella is up to it a shopping buddy what could be better, Emmett seems to be happy but his happiness is tainted with relief because he won't

feel guilty about being free with Rose every time Ed's there, Carlisle and Esme are happy but they are also worried about Bella's parents and

how they would feel losing a daughter, their only daughter, phew tough luck, Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie all I m getting from her is just hatred and

pure anger, I understand why she hates and is angered by Bella, after all Bella is giving away everything she, Rose, would kill to have, a life, kids

freedom...you name it well I m just gonna go with my own feelings, I m happy that she's turning into one of us coz now there won't be that

obvious tension when she comes around the house and I m around.

Alice Cullen's POV Aaaaaaaaaaa! I m getting a new sister, Bella, I m so happy about it and the fact that Edward finally has a chance at true happiness and dare

I say it love, right now I don't really mind that she s human though it seems to really bug Rosalie and not in a good way. I find it odd that after

all these years of waiting for a vampire mate, he fell in love with a human, I have to say when I saw it in one of my visions I had to think over

it for a while, I didn t tell anyone not even Jazz even though I sooooooooo wanted to tell him but I figured that maybe if I told him, the vision

would not come to pass and I would have ruined Edwards chances because I couldn't keep my mouth shut so I kept it to myself.

When we saw the new girl that everyone had been buzzing about in school, Bella, I recognized her from my vision but then I had to go and have

another vision and in this one Edward wasn't loving her, he was killing her! I revealed this vision to the rest of my family and things just got tense

because the killing of a human would inevitably cause us to move again and possibly expose us, so at this prospect he resolved that come what

may he wouldn't kill her if only to protect the family and prevent another move, I m glad he didn t coz if he had then he wouldn't have her now, I

think the best thing Bella did for my brother was making the decision to be one of us, after what happened at her birthday party at our place I

have to say I was happy she had made the decision too even if one of us, Rose, didn't agree but hey it s not like it s her life.

A/N; Hope you like...leave a review to let me know. 


End file.
